Zenith of the Labyrinth
by Ember2010
Summary: Jareth has lost his powers and his kingdom to a new, darker Goblin King, Zenith, who is dead set on gaining more power for himself. after escaping to the human world, Jareth lives with Sarah and their daughter, Viki. But now, Zenith wants Viki's heart and will stop at nothing to possess it. Will she give it to him freely or will he take it by force and kill her in the process?
1. Prologue: Defeat of Mizumi

_**Disclaimer: Labyrinth is owned by Jim Henson. Return to Labyrinth is owned by Jake T. Forbes and Tokyopop. I do not own any of the original characters.**_

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, Ember2010 here. Just wanted to say a few things about the story. This is a spin-off of Labyrinth and Return to Labyrinth. And as such, the main characters are not the same as in the film or the manga. This story focuses more on Viki and Zenith, but the characters that we know and love from the movie are still here and play an important role. Also, this is my first story, so tell me what you think. ^_^ One more thing, I will try to post new chapters once or twice a week depending on what I have written and what you, the readers, demand.  
**

Prologue: The defeat of Mizumi, Queen of cups

Zenith approached the castle where the where Mizumi, the Queen of Cups, ruler of the Land of Moraine lived. He smirked to himself, 'the current ruler of Moraine, but not for long.' He thought. Climbing the steps made of rocks on top of geysers, he could already hear his army of goblins fighting Mizumi's forces in a futile attempt to stop his invasion. Smirking to himself as he thought of his impending victory over the queen of Moraine, Zenith walked through the carnage to the throne, where Mizumi would be. A soldier swung at Zenith with a bloodstained ax, but Zenith merely held up his arm to block the attack. Steel met steel as the soldier tried to defeat the armored invader. But Zenith was too strong for the soldier and easily sent him flying back into the wall.

The squad of soldiers guarding the door to the throne room was just as easy to defeat. Zenith smirked as he sent a ball of fire at the door, killing the soldiers guarding it in the process. The doors exploded in a shower of splintered wood and Zenith created a walkway over the smoldering corpses of his fallen foes. He strutted across the walkway into the throne room, kicking a body out of the way, he admired his handiwork. The hallway was in chaos, cups were overturned and broken. Mizumi's soldiers were fighting a losing battle against his goblin hordes. From behind him, Mizumi attempted to sneak up from behind and attack him with a killing blow, but Zenith knew her plan and with a wave of his hand the Queen of Cups was sent flying through the air into the wall where the stone held her, her shoes a good 6 feet above the floor. She let out a small shriek as the stone encasing her body tightened.

Zenith removed his horned helmet and shook his sandy blonde hair, surveying the room. His cold blue eyes had a dark look in them that only added to his already handsome features. He truly did look like a younger and crueler version of Jareth, the former Goblin King that Mizumi had once loved.

"How did you defeat Jareth?" Mizumi squeaked out as the rocks slowly began to crush her chest.

Zenith turned to the defeated queen and willed the rocks killing Mizumi to expand enough for her to breathe. Mizumi gasped as oxygen filled her lungs. The rocks beneath Zenith's feet rose up so that he was eye level with his newest prisoner.

"simple." He said, "I gave him a choice."

Mizumi chose her words wisely. Zenith was not known for his mercy. Still, she would not let him think she was giving up just yet. "And what choice was that?" she asked to keep the conversation going and give her time to cast a spell on the ungrateful Young man before her.

Zenith gave her a cruel smile. "Leave or die."

Mizumi could not hide her surprise at this. Jareth was the most powerful man she knew. How could this… thing before her have been able to scare him of, let alone kill him? Then Mizumi realized exactly why Jareth was forced to flee to the World of Humans.

"You stole his power." she said, unable to hide her amazement.

Zenith smirked, "yes." He said as he stopped her spell cold and the water she was summoning up to drown him fell harmlessly to the floor.

Mizumi then realized that there was nothing she could do. If he wanted to kill her, Zenith would do it no matter what she did. "What will you do with me?" she asked.

Zenith shrugged. "The same thing." He said as if he was commenting on the day's weather.

Mizumi couldn't bear to leave her home and live among the pathetic beings that were humans. So she did the only thing she felt she could.

Mizumi's face returned to that of her usual arrogance and vanity and she laughed. Zenith shot her a vicious glare. "What are you chuckling at?" he asked, quickly losing patience with the woman.

Mizumi gave him a coy look. "You may have my kingdom and my power, but if you let me remain here I will tell you how to truly control the labyrinth."

Zenith's look changed to one of curiosity. "And how is that?" he asked

Mizumi then knew that she had him. "Oh you don't know?" she said, feigning surprise, "you need the Heart of the Labyrinth."

Zenith narrowed his eyes at the queen. "Which is?" he asked, unsure of the game she was playing.

"Why, its Jareth's true power of course." Mizumi said with a smirk.

"And where is it?"

"He hid it in the labyrinth."

Zenith was losing his patience with the woman, again, which was putting him in a foul mood. He tightened the grip of the rocks on Mizumi. "Where?" he demanded.

Mizumi gasped in panic. "I don't know. I never found it. Only Jareth knows."

Zenith smiled a devious yet handsome smile that made Mizumi's blood run cold in a mixture of lust and horror. "I see," he said, "thank you for that information."

Mizumi could only look at him, unsure of what he was planning to do with her. "You're welcome, your majesty." She said, a spark of hope ignited within her.

Zenith released Mizumi from the wall and fell into his arms and he brought them both back down to the ground. Mizumi could feel her heart race as he touched her arms and held her close. 'Maybe he will show mercy' she thought as they reached the ground.

When they reached the floor, Zenith released the former queen. "And as promised, I won't kill you." He said. Mizumi was about to thank him when he said, "But I can't say anything about them." He gestured to the hordes of goblins where smiling viciously at the former queen. The goblins rushed at her and she screamed in horror. She tried to use a spell to find that she had no magic left. The goblins gagged her mouth and bound her limbs to hold her still. Unable to scream she could only watch the retreating form of the back of the armored Goblin King.

Zenith smiled to himself as he strolled over the bodies of the fallen warriors that littered the hall. 'Looks like it's time to pay my predecessor a visit.' He thought to himself as he got in his palanquin. The chair sprouted 8 legs and carried him back to his castle beyond the Goblin City at the center of the ever-changing labyrinth.


	2. Chapter 1: the girl

**_Disclaimer: _****_Labyrinth_****_ is owned by Jim Henson. _****_Return to Labyrinth_****_ is owned by Jake T. Forbes and Tokyopop. I do not own any of the original characters._**

**Hello again everyone. Ember2010 here. So here is chapter 1. This chapter goes more into Zenith's head. *ducks as goblin is flung over head* knock it off Zenith, you are my creation! I could kill you off if i want to! *evil laugh* **

**anyway. on a more serious note. enjoy. please read and review!**

Chapter 1: The girl

Zenith searched high and low throughout the labyrinth, willed it to give up its heart to him, even tried to curse the labyrinth, but no matter what he did the labyrinth would not give up its heart. Angered by this obstacle standing between him and Jareth's ultimate power, Zenith went back to the castle to think of where the heart might be, magically controlling the castle to fling any goblin that ventured to close to his royal person out various windows, doors and, on one occasion, straight through the wall. Frustrated, he summoned a crystal and focused it on Jareth. Jareth was sitting in the front row of an empty theater. The actors on stage were all over 18. Bored by the scene, Zenith was about to wave the crystal away when he heard what he could only describe as being the voice of an angel in heaven. He looked back at the crystal to see a young woman in her early twenties standing alone on the stage. She was wearing a light red renaissance style dress with a dark red rose on the center of her breast. Her dirty blonde hair was down and blowing to the side in a human generated wind and she held a rose in her hand. She was not too unfortunate to look at, but what really caught his interest was her voice. She was singing alone on stage in front of a backdrop of the sea. Zenith tore his eyes off the songstress to glance at Jareth.

In a t-shirt and tight pants, Jareth was intently watching the young woman with a genuine smile on his face and a look of pride that was impossible to mistake. Overall, he was only a shadow of the powerful king that he once was, which was pale in comparison to the power that Zenith had at his control. Zenith went back to watching the girl as other actors joined her on the stage. The singer was in mid-sentence when Jareth stood up and silenced her with a wave of his hand. To Zenith's disappointment, the young woman stopped singing and Jareth started talking.

Someone cleared their throat and Zenith turned to see the goblin butler before his throne. Silently Zenith waved the crystal away, got up, and walked from the room, pushing the butler out of his way.

Later, Zenith was sitting on a windowsill in his castle; he summoned a crystal and focused on the singer he heard earlier. She was sitting in a library unlike any he had ever seen. Unlike the castle library, this one was quiet and the books were actually in order with people reading them or on their computers. The singer was sitting at a table with a backpack leaning against her chair. A book was open in front of her and she was reading intently, pausing only to write on the paper she had next to the book. Eventually she got up from the table and packed up the book and the papers.

'I wonder what she is doing.' Zenith thought to himself.

The girl left the library and walked outside to a green square crisscrossed with paths and spotted with buildings. She walked into a crowded one and got some food then began eating.

'I see' Zenith thought as she watched her finish eating then leave the crowded building and walk out and to a building across the square. She went inside and dropped the backpack on the bed in a small room.

'Is that where she lives?' Zenith asked himself as he watched the girl pack a small duffle bag. The nightstand beside the bed had a picture of Jareth, Sarah, and a younger version of the young woman, but Jareth was nowhere to be seen in the building. 'I wonder where Jareth is.' Zenith asked himself as the girl took the backpack and the duffle bag and left the building. Getting into a strange red vehicle and driving to a house away from the square. She got out and Jareth opened the door to the house and hugged the girl. "I see" Zenith muttered to himself as he watched the scene unfold on the crystal before him.


	3. Chapter 2: Viki

**_Disclaimer: _****_Labyrinth_****_ is owned by Jim Henson. _****_Return to Labyrinth_****_ is owned by Jake T. Forbes and Tokyopop. I do not own any of the original characters. _**

**Hello everyone, Ember2010 here. ok. So I meant to post this chapter earlier, but some things came up. To thank you for your patience, i give you... ANOTHER CHAPTER! Also, I would like to thank MaidMarian17 for the review. ^_^ Enjoy the chapter.**

"Hey Viki" Jareth greeted his daughter.

"Hey dad." Viki said with a smile.

Victoria Linda Williams was a 20 year old college student working on her drafting major and theater minor. Her long, dirty blonde hair was usually up in a ponytail and her green eyes sparkled like emeralds. Her friends called her Viki and her favorite past time was going to see musicals with her parents and singing karaoke with her friends. Her father, Jareth Williams, was the head of the drama department at her college while her mother, Sarah Williams, was a middle school English teacher. Viki didn't know very much about her family on her father's side nor had she ever met any of them. Her father said that they were 'unsupportive of his choice in career' and Viki usually left it at that. She saw her mom's family fairly often enough and that was good enough for her.

As a child, she would spend hours 'helping' her father with his plays. She became known to the drama department as 'Dr. William's assistant'. Her wild imagination was often incorporated into the plays scenery. When asked about it, Jareth would jokingly say that Viki's imagination was bigger than anyone else's he knew. She would see goblins everywhere and would often say that her best friend was a goblin named mas, whom she befriended when she gave him a cookie when she was three.

But Viki grew up, as all children do, and the visions of goblins became nothing more than characters in the scripts that would write and keep on her computer and characters in her favorite play, Labyrinth. She knew it by heart, and when she was little, her and her father would act out scenes from the play on the stage at the college for her mother with Viki being the princess and Jareth being the Goblin King. When she was little, she thought that her father really was the Goblin King, and would run around the house pretending she was a princess and ordering around her imaginary goblin court.

These memories were Jareth's favorites. His office had pictures of the little Princess Victoria as he called her. These photos were his inspiration for his fantasy plays. But now his little girl was a young woman and a junior in college and the only time she pretended to be a princess was during play practice.

"How were classes this week?" Jareth asked his daughter as she pulled her bags out of the trunk of her red bug.

"Good" Viki answered, hefting her backpack onto her back.

"That's good"

The two smiled at each other and Jareth put his arm around his daughter. "Come on, let's go inside."

The two went inside where Sarah was sitting on the couch reading a book. When she heard the door open she looked up to see her husband and daughter walk into the house. "Welcome home Viki" she said as she got up and hugged her daughter. Jareth stood back and smiled at the scene. At that moment, everything was perfect and he wouldn't trade this life for all the power he once wielded.

That evening, the family was finishing up dinner when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Sarah said as she got up from the kitchen table and went to the living room and opened the front door. Before her was a young man that looked like what she guessed Jareth would have looked like in his twenties. Dressed in a long black cape, red tunic, and tight black leggings like those worn in the renaissance, she assumed the young man was one of Jareth's drama students. "Hello?" she asked the young man.

"Hello Sarah." The young man said with a cold smile.

"Do I know you?" Sarah asked, confused as to how someone she had never met could address her as if he had known her all his life.

The man laughed a cruel, cold laugh. "No," he said, "But your former king of a husband does."

At that moment, Sarah felt her blood run cold. No one on Earth knew Jareth was once a king, meaning that the man before her was not a human.

Impatient, the young man let out an irritated sigh. "I mean Jareth."

Sarah nodded and stepped back into the house and looked behind her. "Jareth." She called out.

"What is it?" Jareth called back.

"Someone is here to see you."

"Who is it?"

"I'm not sure."

Jareth walked into the front hall and footsteps could be heard from upstairs, probably from Victoria dancing around while she got ready to go out. When he saw who was standing in the doorway of his home his heart stopped.

"Zenith." He said slowly, as Sarah moved closer to him "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the heart," Zenith said, "and I know it is here."

"How?" Sarah asked in disbelief.

Zenith turned his attention to the woman clinging to Jareth. "You know the queen of the kingdom to the west?"

"Yes." Jareth said. He knew the woman all too well. They were engaged at one point before he, himself, took over the goblin city and created the labyrinth.

"Mizumi?" Sarah asked. She didn't know the woman personally, but her brother, Toby, had met her during his short lived reign as the Goblin King.

"Yes that's her name." Zenith said, "Well she told me about it and now I want it."

Sarah was about to say something when Viki walked down the stairs in a black skirt and a red top with black lace. Her contacts were in and the green eye shadow made her emerald eyes stand out. She walked over to her parents and kissed each of them. "I'm meeting some friends at the arcade. I'll be home later."

Zenith moved aside to let Viki pass then watched her leave, openly staring at her butt. "What a lovely daughter." He said, watching the young woman drive off.

"Leave her out of this." Sarah said angrily.

Zenith turned his attention back to Jareth and his wife. "Why?" he asked, amused at her anger.

"She has nothing to do with this." Sarah answered angrily.

"I see." Zenith said thoughtfully, looking in the direction where Viki had gone, already trying to think of how he could use her to his advantage.

Jareth cleared his throat and Zenith turned his attention back to his predecessor.

"Do you really thing I'm stupid enough to keep the heart here?" Jareth asked Zenith.

Zenith pretended to consider it. "That is true," he said, "you are many things, but stupid you are not." He turned his back to leave, the cape fluttering dramatically. Then he stopped and looked over his shoulder, shooting Jareth a cold glare. "I will be watching for when you slip up." He said darkly before turning around and laughing evilly as he walked off into nothingness.

When they were sure Zenith was gone, Sarah turned to Jareth. "Jareth?" she asked.

Jareth was still watching the spot where Zenith had disappeared with the look of a king waiting for an invading army to appear on the horizon before a battle. "What is it?" he asked, not looking at his wife.

"What does he want?" Sarah asked.

"The Heart of the Labyrinth." He said, moving to hold Sarah protectively.

"Where is it?"

Jareth looked at his wife, unsure of whether he should tell her or not. Finally, he decided he should and turned her to face him. "Don't react to what I am about to tell you, but." He leaned in close so that his lips were right by her ear. "It's inside Victoria." He whispered.

Sarah struggled not to react, but inside she was torn between being mad at Jareth and worried about her daughter. She pulled out of Jareth's arms and shut the door.

"You can't tell anyone." Jareth said. Placing his hands on her shoulders and turning her to face him again so he could get his point across. "And I mean anyone."

Sarah knew what he meant. Don't tell Victoria. "ok." She said, "Why though?"

"Zenith has spies everywhere." Jareth explained.

Sarah was silent, not looking at Jareth until he took her chin in his hand and tilted it up so he could look at her. "What is it?" he asked.

"Won't… it be in danger?" Sarah asked concern evident in her eyes.

Jareth smiled to reassure her. "It's fine," he said, "Trust me."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Sarah hugged Jareth. Both hoping that he was right and that Zenith wouldn't attack Victoria.

**Cleaver Jareth. But will Zenith find out? You will have to wait to find out :P**

**Please leave a comment in the little box at the bottom of the screen. **


	4. Chapter 3: Night

**_Disclaimer: _****_Labyrinth_****_ is owned by Jim Henson. _****_Return to Labyrinth_****_ is owned by Jake T. Forbes and Tokyopop. I do not own any of the original characters. _**

**Hello everyone, Ember2010 here. First of all i want to thank Instrument-of-Creation, mysticrox123, and MaidMarian17 for your reviews. I had a really rough weekend and your reviews made me smile. so thanks again. and as a thank you for your reviews that made me smile, I give you... ANOTHER CHAPTER! **

Chapter 3: Night[L1]

Later that night, Viki returned home, being as quiet as she could so as not to wake her parents.

"How was hanging out, Viki?" Jareth asked from the armchair in the living room.

Viki almost jumped out of her skin and turned to look at her father, half laughing at her unusual jumpiness. "great." She said, taking a moment to let her racing heart calm down.

"Good," Jareth said, getting up from the armchair, "what did you guys end up doing?"

"We ended up going to a club and sang karaoke." Viki said, leaning on the banister.

"Ah ok." Jareth joined her by the stairs, giving her a stern look, "and are we to expect random charges on our next bill?"

Victoria rolled her eyes. "No."

Jareth smiled at his daughter. "Good" he said, kissing her forehead.

Victoria smiled. "Well, night dad" she said.

"Night." Jareth said as Viki walked upstairs to her bathroom.

Meanwhile in the castle beyond the Goblin city, Zenith was using a mirror to watch Jareth. He allowed his focus to follow Victoria up the stairs and to the bathroom, but turned away when she got into the shower. His attention perked back up when he heard the sound of Victoria singing in the shower. He didn't look at her, but listened until she stopped singing to brush her teeth. So he shifted his view to watch her parents. They were asleep, Sarah was curled up against Jareth's bare chest and Jareth had his arms around Sarah protectively as they both slept.

"I wonder where it could be." Zenith asked himself. Pondering this, Zenith went to bed with the goblin guards posted around the room making sure that no one bothered the King as he slept.

* * *

**yeah i know, that chapter was kinda short. and not very exciting. but i promise the next chapter will be better... i think... actually, i better not promise that since i cant remember what exactly happens in the next chapter. I started writiting the story about... *does math in head* a month before i started to post it online, so i'll have another chapter up before the week it out. or before the day is out. or soon. i cant decide yet.**

**well, as always, leave a comment in the little box at the bottom of the screen.**


	5. Chapter 4: Observing

_**Disclaimer: Labyrinth is owned by Jim Henson. Return to Labyrinth is owned by Jake T. Forbes and Tokyopop. I do not own any of the original characters. **_

**Hello everyone, Ember2010 here. Happy late St. Patrick's day. I know the last chapter was short, but this one is longer. So here it is.**

Chapter 4: Observing[L1]

That Sunday night, Viki went back to her dorm. Zenith was sitting on his throne in the castle watching her. "So Viki doesn't live with mommy and daddy." He mused to himself.

Viki walked into the apartment where a girl was doing dishes. They started talking about their respective weekends while Zenith considered if he could use the roommate to get to Jareth. Finally, Viki went into her room and gathered her laundry and a book, then left the apartment with them to go to the housing office and do laundry.

Deciding he could learn nothing more from the girl, he turned his crystal and an image of Jareth and Sarah appeared in its smooth surface. They were doing dishes, Sarah was washing them while Jareth dried and put them away. Zenith smirked at how low the former king had fallen that he had to wash his own dishes. It always amazed Zenith that Jareth had so readily given up a life of splendor for a mediocre life with Sarah.

Zenith looked at the goblin closest to him. "Bring me food." Was all he said and the goblin ran off, returning with a platter of fruit. Zenith ate the food, using the goblin holding the plate as a side table. The goblins chatted among themselves, pulled pranks on each other, and were all together making a nuisance of themselves.

Zenith sighed. "Do you have to do that here?"

The goblins, with the exception of the one being used as a side table, all scattered so as not to anger their king.

"Thank you" zenith muttered, taking a handful of grapes from the plate. His attention was diverted back to the crystal he had floating before him when Sarah began speaking to Jareth.

"Why does he want it?" she asked her husband.

Jareth put the plate he was drying on a shelf in a cabinet. "He wants power."

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Sarah asked, handing him a wet plate.

Jareth was silent for a while before he finally spoke. "Because I hoped it would never come up."

Sarah turned to face her husband. His once wild hair was somewhat tamed and pulled back into a low ponytail. His usually strong features were softened into a mixed look of regret and worry. She went over and caressed his face. "Well it has now." She said gently.

Jareth kissed the palm of her hand. "I know"

"What if he goes after Viki?" Sarah asked, turning back to the dishes.

Jareth put the plate away. "Zenith is dark." He said, "But she should be safe."

"How can you be sure?" Sarah asked concern evident in her voice.

Jareth was silent for a while. 'How can I be sure?' he thought, 'Viki is away at school and I'm not there at night. If he finds out she is the one who actually has the Heart of the Labyrinth, she could be in danger of Zenith taking her away and we wouldn't know it until the following Friday when she doesn't come home.'

He looked at Sarah, about to tell her that he just was sure Viki would be ok. But he couldn't bring himself to lie to the woman he had spent years trying to get. He sighed. "I'm not." Was all he could manage to say.

Sarah continued washing the dishes. "Should we make her live at home until this blows over?"

Jareth laughed, "You know she would hate that."

Sarah turned and shot him an angry look. "It's better than losing our daughter." She said.

Jareth sighed. The thought of Viki hating him because he made her move back home was not an appealing one. "I guess." He said, not wanting to argue with his wife.

Sensing Jareth's hesitation, Sarah sighed and took the last plate and dishtowel from Jareth and dried. "I just don't want this Zenith taking our daughter from us."

Jareth looked at Sarah and took her into his arms. Holding her close he whispered into her ear "I know."

Tired of watching the loving scene before him, Zenith turned his attention back to Viki. She was sitting in her room studying when her roommate poked her head into the room.

"Hey Viki," the girl said cheerfully, "want to go partying tonight?"

Viki looked up from her notes. "No thanks, I have a test tomorrow."

The roommate shrugged. "Ok. Later then." She said before leaving.

Zenith was intrigued now. "What is this test?" he asked himself, watching with interest now. Viki got out a book with the word 'calculus' on it. "Calculus huh?" he mused, pondering the meaning of this Calculus and how he could use its knowledge while Viki studied. After an hour, Viki got up and went to go take a shower. Zenith turned away before he saw anything on the girl that he might regret when he heard her start singing and he found himself listening.

After a while Viki finished her shower and went to bed and Zenith continued his observations of her, certain that he was getting closer to his goal.

* * *

**so it looks like Zenith is getting closer to finding out where the Heart of the Labyrinth is. But will he find out. and if he does, what will he do about it. You will have to wait to find out. And as always, leave a comment in the little box at the bottom of the screen.**


	6. Chapter 5: Possibility

_**Disclaimer: Labyrinth is owned by Jim Henson. Return to Labyrinth is owned by Jake T. Forbes and Tokyopop. I do not own any of the original characters. **_

**Hello everyone, Ember 2010 here. So i want to thank Buggus264 and MaidMarian17 for your reviews on my last chapter. thank you so much. i live for reviews like that. no literally. i have no real life outside my computer most days. also, i want to thank Matt Tetrick for helping me with the character Zenith. **

Chapter 5: Possibility

Zenith was sleeping in his throne later that night when he was awoken by a strange golden light. He looked around to find the glow was emanating from the crystal he was using to watch Jareth and family. Zenith looked closer at the crystal. It was still focused on the sleeping Victoria, but something about her was off. She was giving off an otherworldly golden glow that upon closer examination, Zenith saw was composed of every color known to man and some that man had never seen before.

"Could he really have done that?" Zenith murmured, watching the crystal with interest.

"Perhaps" an ancient voice said.

Zenith looked up to see a wrinkled old goblin with white bushy eyebrows and a matching beard and bushy mustache. Upon his head was a hat with a bird head and neck and a pair of spectacles. The old goblin, known as the Wiseman, moved slowly towards the king. Zenith waves his hand and an armchair materialized next to the throne. The Wiseman slowly made his way to the chair and looked into the crystal. "Perhaps."

"That is tricky" Zenith commented to his adviser.

The Wiseman nodded. "It is definitely something Jareth would do. Put the heart in the one he treasured most."

Zenith paused to consider this. He had always thought that Sarah was the one that Jareth treasured most; his actions when Sarah had solved the labyrinth supported that. However, Jareth was as human as he could be now, and while Zenith was well acquainted with goblins and other magical beings, Humans were a complete mystery to him. Their short lives were so dull that Zenith didn't even consider them worth conquering. However, it was possible that Jareth knew something that he didn't, for while Zenith had power, he lacked the wisdom that came with age. Perhaps Humans had a defensive power towards their offspring. It was possible that the reason Jareth placed the Heart of the Labyrinth in his daughter was because that whatever power humans possessed would protect it within her.

The Wiseman cleared his throat, pulling Zenith out of his reflection.

"The question now is," the Wiseman said, "what will you do about it?"

"What do you mean?" Zenith asked, watching the girl sleep.

"The heart has merged with the girl's own heart.'" the Wiseman said, "If you separate them, she will die."

Zenith was silent for a while. "I know." He said finally.

The old goblin chuckled. "Then you won't be able to hear her lovely singing again."

"I know that." Zenith snapped.

A little goblin builder crept closer to the throne to see the crystal. When he saw who was in the crystal he got nervous. Mas looked up at his king.

"Is Lord Zenith going to kidnap Viki?" Mas asked, unsure of whether it would be a good thing or a bad thing.

"No," Zenith said, intently watching the crystal, "not yet."

"Why?" the little goblin asked.

Zenith made the crystal vanish. "For the best results, she has to come of her own free will."

"How are we going to do that?" Mas asked.

"Easy my friend." Zenith said, getting up from his throne.

Mas was confused. "It is?"

"Yes" the goblin king replied, donning a black cloak.

"Oh…." Mas thought for a bit, "how are we going to do it?"

Zenith looked at the little goblin. "What is the easiest way to get a heart, but leaves the person alive?"

Mas thought for a bit. "Heart transplant?" he asked, trying to sound smart.

Zenith sighed. "I said the easiest you idiot." He said, throwing Mas out the window.

The Wiseman chuckled. "That may indeed be the easiest way to get her heart." he said.

"Yes." Jareth said, looking out the window with a determined look, "but I also want the girl."

A goblin soldier looked up at his king. "Why do you want the girl?" he asked, confused as to why King Zenith would want a revolting human girl. 'Maybe he wants to eat her.' The goblin thought.

Zenith didn't even look at the goblin. "I like her singing." He said.

"Oh." The goblin said. Resigning himself to the idea that Zenith wanted to keep the girl as a pet. "How are we going to get her here?" the goblin asked.

Zenith tore his gaze away from the view of the labyrinth and the barren wasteland beyond. His mind briefly went to the prophecy of the rightful queen returning life back to the land beyond the labyrinth. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind. "Simple," he said, answering the goblin's question, "she is going to get curious."

"Curious about what?" the goblin asked.

Zenith let a predatory smirk spread across his face." Curious about an owl."

**oooo. Zenith knows where the Heart is now. what will happen next? you will have to wait to find out. Please leave a comment in the little box at the bottom of the screen.**


	7. Chapter 6: Damn Owl

**Hey everyone, sorry its taken so long. between finals and summer school i haven't had much time to update my stories. but i'm back! Mwahhahahaha! **

**_Disclaimer: _****_Labyrinth_****_ is owned by Jim Henson. _****_Return to Labyrinth_****_ is owned by Jake T. Forbes and Tokyopop. I do not own any of the original characters. _**

Victoria was sleeping when a loud pecking noise caused her to jolt awake. She looked out the window of her dorm room to see a large white barn owl looking back at her and hooting loudly. Tired, Viki got out of the bed and put on slippers and a coat before stepping outside. The owl was at her door looking up at her expectantly and hooting.

"It's too cold for owls to be out." She told the bird.

The owl hooted and Viki watched the bird as it flew around in search of what she guessed was its next meal. Then the owl landed and looked at Viki expectantly.

"What?" she asked the bird

The bird just looked at and hooted. Yawning, Viki was about to go back inside when the owl flew in front of her, causing her to fall back on the cold sidewalk with a little cry of alarm. The owl gave her a questioning look and hooted.

"Crazy owl" Viki muttered as she got up. The bird cocked its head as Viki checked her phone. It was 1 in the morning. "I need sleep." She muttered, going for the door. The owl hooted and Viki looked at it. "What do you want, you crazy owl?" she asked

The owl hooted, looking from the door to Viki as its stomach growled.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" Viki said. She went inside and the owl followed her inside as she heated up some chicken and gave that to the owl, who gladly ate the cooked meat.

When the owl finished, Viki let the owl crawl up on her arm and she opened the door and held her arm outside. "Out you go," she said, "this isn't Hogwarts." The owl gave her a depressed look and she shook her arm. "Go on. Go home." she said, shaking her arm. The owl hooted and flew off a few feet then landed and looked expectantly at Viki.

Viki walked outside. "Fine," she said, pulling her coat around her shoulders, "just don't take me to the labyrinth. I don't have time to solve it before my test tomorrow."

The owl flew off and Viki followed it. Slowly the landscape started changing and Viki followed the owl for fear of getting lost. The plan worked well, until the owl flew out of sight, leaving Viki alone in an unfamiliar courtyard.  
"Damn it." Viki muttered, looking around at her surroundings. "This is impossible." She gasped when she recognized the courtyard that matched the one her father had once drawn of the courtyard in the Goblin King's Castle.

"What is impossible?" a low voice asked from behind her and Viki spun around, going to punch the voice's owner. A man similar to her father, only younger, caught her punch. "Now that wasn't very nice." The man said, smirking.

"Where am I?" Viki asked, glaring at the man.

"The center of the labyrinth," the man said, releasing her hand with a shrug, "where else?"

Viki thought for a moment. "When did I solve it?" she asked.

"Why would you solve a maze when you were following its master?" the man asked, smirking.

"You're the Goblin King?" Viki gasped, realizing what was going on.

"The one and only." The Goblin King said, bowing with a flourish.

"So you're Jareth?" Viki asked, amazed that her parents' stories were true.

"That's the old king." The Goblin King scoffed, "I'm the new king, Zenith."

"ok." Viki said, trying to remember if Zenith was ever mentioned in her parents' stories, "So why did you lead me here, Zenith?"

Zenith smiled. "Simple," he said, taking both of Viki's hands in his own, "I like you."

Viki pulled her hands away. "I'm not sure the feeling is mutual."

Zenith gave Viki a hurt look. "Why not?" he asked

"You tricked me." Viki said, shocked that she had to explain this to him.

"ah." Zenith said, taking one of Viki's hands again, "and for that I am sorry. Do you want to go back?" he created a door in the air leading back to her bedroom.

Viki looked at the door, unsure of whether she wanted to leave or stay and explore the world where she now found herself. "You are giving me a choice?" she asked.

"Of course. " Zenith said, pretending to be taken back by her question, "since you do have a test tomorrow."

'Crap, I completely forgot about my test!' Viki thought. Then she remembered what her father had told her about the labyrinth. "Time passes differently here." She said.

"I know." Zenith said

"What happened if I stay?" Viki asked, curious.

Zenith summoned a white rose out of the air and gave it to Viki. "Well, that would be up to you." He said, kissing the top of Viki's hand.

"What do you mean?" Viki asked.

Zenith laughed. "Well I'm not going to force you to do anything." He said.

Viki stared into Zenith's cold blue eyes. "Ok" she said, getting lost in his gaze.

She was brought back to reality, or a version of it, by a coarse voice from below. "Your majesty!" it said, "your back!"

Zenith sighed. "Yes, what is it Saddlebum?"

Viki looked down to see a well-dressed goblin that came up to her stomach. "It's Spittledrum, highness," he grimaced. "Is this the girl that…."

He was cut off by Zenith who shot the goblin a glare, shutting him up mid-sentence. "Yes, this is the girl that I like. Victoria Williams."

"Oh. I see, well." Spittledrum stammered, looking around for a way out of the predicament that he now found himself in.

A goblin butler walked out. "Sire, dinner is ready." He said.

"Thank you," Zenith said to the butler. He turned to Viki, "since you fed me, can I return the favor?"

"ok." Viki said, unable to think of a good excuse to turn down the invite, but failing to.

"Follow me then." Zenith said, offering his arm to Viki, who took it. Zenith then took her into the castle to the dining room where the grand table was already set for to people.

Viki looked around at the vaulted ceiling, the huge crystal chandelier with actual candles in it, and the lighted sconces around the wall. The table was covered with platters of food with silver candelabras spaced along the table on top of a white tablecloth with silver roses embroidered along the edges. "It's beautiful." She said, amazed that something so beautiful could exist in the Goblin City.

"Thanks, and so are you." Zenith smirked, leading Viki to a gold chair with red velvet cushions.

Viki looked away so that he wouldn't see her blushing. "Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." He replied, pulling a chair out for Viki, and then pushing it in after she sat down.

"So." Viki looked across the table at Zenith, "why did you bring me here?"

Zenith put his napkin in his lap "like I said, I like you."

"ok." Viki said poking at the food on her plate, "what did you hope to accomplish by luring me here?"

"Well," Zenith began, pausing to chew a bite of chicken, "as you can see, there isn't anyone here that is not a goblin and I wanted to be in the company of one who isn't as repulsive as most goblins."

Viki considered what he said. Something here wasn't quite right. She hadn't wished for anything from him, nothing that would require him to bring her to his castle anyway, and the fact that there was no Jareth made her uneasy. Her parents always told her that Jareth was immortal, so his not being the king didn't add up with what her parents had told her. So she decided that the best thing to do now would be to return home and her normal life so she could get some sleep before her test.

"Well, I should go." She said, placing her silverware on the table.

Zenith looked at the ornate gold clock on the wall that counted to 13 instead of 12. "Yes, you should." He mused, "right now it's about one in the morning back in your world."

Viki stood up and backed towards the door. "Wow, I really need to go back." She said, "Thanks for the food"

"You're welcome." Zenith said, spawning a crystal in his hand. He tossed it to Viki. "If you ever want to return, use this."

Viki caught the crystal, doubting that she would willingly return to this place. "Ok," she said, "how do I get back?"

"The crystal will show you the way." Zenith said, watching her edge towards the huge double doors to the dining room.

"Ok thanks." Viki said, backing slowly towards the open doors.

"You're welcome." He replied with a nod of his head.

Then she was gone and Zenith returned to watching her through a crystal.

Mayor Spittledrum then gathered the courage to enter the room. "I thought the plan was to keep her here." He said.

"Not yet." Zenith said, not taking his eyes off of the crystal, "I need her to stay here of her own free will."

"Jareth won't like this." Spittledrum said.

Zenith smirked at the crystal, "I know"

"You are stronger than Jareth," Spittledrum said, "so why take his daughter? No one questions your right to the throne."

Zenith sighed and waved the crystal away. "I want her Saddle bum, and if she willingly gives me her heart, then I have the heart of the Labyrinth and the girl at the same time."

"What will you do then?" he asked, then muttered, "And it's Spittledrum"

Zenith looked determined at Spittledrum. "Then I will have a proper queen."

Spittledrum shifted nervously. "What if, and this is only a very slim possibility, she refuses your majesty?"

Zenith got up out of his chair and went to the window. The Labyrinth and the land beyond it looked more alive now than it did before Viki had visited. 'it must be because Victoria was here.' He thought.

Spittledrum cleared his throat, pulling Zenith away from his thoughts. "Your highness?" he asked, desperate for an answer as to what would happen to Jareth's daughter.

Zenith looked at the repulsive goblin mayor. "Then I will keep trying until force is the only way to get her heart!"

**So Zenith seems to think he can get Viki without a problem. But will it be that easy? you'll have to wait to find out!**

**Please read and review**


End file.
